1. Technical Field
This application relates to techniques used in connection with processing data in different data models.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems may include different resources used by one or more host processors. Resources and host processors in a computer system may be interconnected by one or more communication connections. These resources may include, for example, data storage devices such as those included in the data storage systems manufactured by EMC Corporation. These data storage systems may be coupled to one or more servers or host processors and provide storage services to each host processor. Multiple data storage systems from one or more different vendors may be connected and may provide common data storage for one or more host processors in a computer system.
A host processor may perform a variety of data processing tasks and operations using the data storage system. For example, a host processor may perform basic system I/O operations in connection with data requests, such as data read and write operations.
Host processor systems may store and retrieve data using a storage device containing a plurality of host interface units, disk drives, and disk interface units. The host systems access the storage device through a plurality of channels provided therewith. Host systems provide data and access control information through the channels to the storage device and the storage device provides data to the host systems also through the channels. The host systems do not address the disk drives of the storage device directly, but rather, access what appears to the host systems as a plurality of logical disk units. The logical disk units may or may not correspond to the actual disk drives. Allowing multiple host systems to access the single storage device unit allows the host systems to share data in the device. In order to facilitate sharing of the data on the device, additional software on the data storage systems may also be used.
In connection with data storage systems, or more generally any type of system, multiple computer processing nodes may provide information regarding one or more components of the system. Information from the multiple nodes may be presented in a collective view to provide for a consolidated logical view of the system in terms of the components, state of the components, and the like. Such a consolidated view may be used, for example, in connection with performing system management. When providing such a consolidate view, the collected data may be in accordance with a first data model and the data presented to the user in the consolidated view may be organized in accordance with a second data model different from the first data model. In this case, the collected data in the first data model may be translated or mapped into other data in accordance with the second data model.